In a conventional telephone call processing, if a phone number of an incoming call received by a user has not been stored in a local contact list, the incoming call will be considered as coming from a stranger, and the user cannot acquire more information about the call or the caller. Therefore, assisting a user to better recognize an incoming call from a stranger would improve user experiences in receiving a phone call.